Mermaid Forest
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: the boys come incontact with actual mermaids and are forced to help them learn about the human civilization so they can defeat an evil force that has been killing their people 4 ever. Powerpuffs are the mermaids but they didnt plain on falling in love...
1. Crab Brain!

well i have decided to write another story because i need a break from the other ones, that and there arnt many mermaid fanfics so here you go. and this will be the ruff's POV.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys along with mermaids. i do however own this plot

* * *

><p>"Come on bro," I whined "let's go to the beach." Hey my name is boomer, I have two big brothers. Brick and Butch. Brick is about 6'4 or 6'5; he has blood red eyes and fiery red hair that's about knee length. He always wears a red baseball cap; normally it's backwards, though. Then there is Butch who is 6'5 and has forest green eyes and dark raven hair that completes his gothic look. All though he really isn't he's more of the bad ass type, you know like rebels. Anyways he's always got this one piece of hair hanging over his left eye. Then there is me the youngest of all of us. I have golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Nothing really all that special about me, other than all the girls seem to love my hair. Guess it's just because of the style, which happens to be a wing haircut. I also happen to be the shortest at 6'3 and less muscular but I am really fast. I hate to admit it but I also happen to be the "sweetest" out my brothers and me.<p>

"Do we have to Boomer," Brick begged "especially since it's like three in the morning?"

"Come on Brick," Butch teased "don't be such a wuss." Butch took off his shirt showing his perfectly chiseled abs. Brick snorted then followed Butch into the water.

I couldn't help but snicker a little, and then I took off my shirt running into the water.

"Ok so maybe this was a good idea." Brick admitted

"See," Butch smiled "you just need to learn how to relax and have fun."

"Plus someone had to get that stick out of his ass." I commented. I could hear Butch laughing and Brick growling in the back ground. I smiled then I started to float on to the water, also known as dead man's float. I drifted off into my own world almost falling asleep in the cool water.

When I had opened my eyes I noticed I was pretty far from land. Not that big a deal since I was a good swimmer but I felt something move under me. At first I just thought it was seaweed but then something touched my leg and I could tell it was far from underwater grass. My instincts kicked in and I swam as fast I could to the shore not sure of what I should do. To any person they would have swum for their lives thinking it was a shark, which that's what I was thinking it was. Unfortunately it was, and it bit into my leg bringing me under. I didn't have a clue on what was going on, I just knew I was being shaken from side to side and most likely losing a lot of blood.

I tried hitting it with my fists and kicking it with free my leg, I managed to hit its gill making it release me. I made a silent prayer and swam to the surface for air. I finally reached the top of the water and took in a big gasp of air. But the next thing I knew I saw was a fin coming straight for me, and fast.

"Butch," I screamed "Brick, help." I was almost in tears knowing this is my last moment of life but it just stopped. It froze then rose to the surface and I could see the cold hard black eyes of the massive creature and I swear it glared at me then turned around and swam off. I didn't know what to do next other than swim to the beach. I turned around in the water only to come face to face with three girls. They smiled at me then the one on the far right swam under the water. The one girl had red hair and pink eyes, the second one had cream green hair and neon green eyes, then the one whom had disappeared had silver hair and baby blue eyes.

I could feel a tingling sensation on my leg that had been bit. I looked down and there was a bright blue glow coming from my leg. I could also see the blue haired girl better. She was creating the glow not only that but below her torso she had a magnificent blue tail with silver scales and ribbon like strands floating away from the fins. My eyes popped, could she really be a mermaid I thought?

The glowing stopped and she returned to the surface, she grabbed my hand and put it around her neck. She brought me to the beach with the other two. One on my side and the other on the blue haired girl's side.

I crawled up to the beach, tired as hell. "Boomer," I looked over and my brothers where running towards me "where the hell were you?" Brick snapped

I was about to answer when a sweet smooth feminine voice answered for me "He was with us." My brothers looked into the water as well as I did. There where the three girls that helped me, I figured they had gone away, but I guess I wrong.

"And who are you?" Butch asked, lust filling his eyes

"I am Blossom," the red head answered "and this is Buttercup and Bubbles." She pointed to the girl with green hair then to the girl with silver hair that helped me.

"Really," Brick glanced at me "How come he was with you?"

"Because," Buttercup started floating on her back revealing a long green tail that got lighter in color has it went along so the fin part was white. She also had two white long white strands coming from the base of her tail. This is also when I realized they weren't wearing any shirts or anything to cover their breasts.

"Because what?" Butch was practically drooling

"Because your crab brain of a brother was almost killed by a shark, one we have been trying to hunt down for years on end because he has been killing our people." The redhead spat her beautiful blazing a brilliant pink

"Well thanks for your help." Brick said as he raised me to my feet and began to walk away

"Oh no you're not." Blossom froze us to our spot, literally. We were covered in ice "you will help us learn the human ways so we can capture the shark."

Brick growled "fine, what do we have to do?"

* * *

><p>well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and plz do me a favor and review, and i am open to insults and flames mainly because i take those has compliments and friendly advise on how to get better :)<p> 


	2. WHAT!

Sorry that it's been awhile but I've been kind of busy, and somewhat brain dead….so in other words R&R

* * *

><p>(Boomer's POV)<p>

Ok so being mermaids and all they couldn't get out of the water themselves so my brothers and I had to help them. Personally I think Butch was enjoying it way too much, considering the moment they left the water there tails were replaced by legs and Bubbles hair turned Blond, while Buttercup's turned midnight black, and Blossom's turned a darker shade of red. Not only that but they were completely naked so Butch and I had to go into town and look for a shop that was still open at 3:00 A.M so we could find them clothes. Because you know it might be a little weird if we walk into town with naked girls in our arms. So Brick was left watching them and man was he pissed.

"So dude," Butch started off "do even have a clue on what to get these girls?"

I sighed "No, we don't even know there sizes."

Butch laughed "Are you seriously worried about their sizes?" he asked

"Well why wouldn't I," I smiled "we might get something to big or too small."

"Well I'm more worried about the fact that we left _three_ naked girls on the beach," he paused "with Brick, I mean he's my brother and I love him and all, but he's not right in the head, I think I should go and check to make sure everything is okay." He smiled and turned around

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt bringing him back to me "_**YOU'RE**_ _not right in the head." _I clearly emphasized the you're part

He folded his arms and mumbled a string of profanities under his breath.

We finally got into town and found one shop open, we quickly went in and looked around, but didn't have much luck considering we didn't have a clue what to look for

"This is a bunch a bull," Butch hissed once he revealed him-self from behind a rack of girls' clothing "now I really wish I was Brick."

I rolled my eyes again; I was about to say something to my brother when a women walked up to us "Can I help you boys with something, you seem lost."

"Uh yeah, actually our girlfriend's birthdays are coming up and we trying to find them and outfit." I smiled. This women was about 18, she was wearing a pink mini skirt with black leggings, a black shirt that said 'I tried to be good, but I got bored' written in pink and white letters. Her hair was brown, and down flowing to her mid-back. Her eyes were a pale shade of blue

"Ok, so are you looking for a full outfit or just a shirt, maybe pants?"

"Full," Butch smirked "please" he said in a slow seductive tone

The girl rolled her eyes and snarled as she turned around and brought us to some of the better clothes

"I like her." Butch whispered to me, his gaze was fixed on her ass. I shook my head and continued to follow

(Butch's POV)

It was about an hour later before we got out of that place, all though I sure didn't care. That girl that helped was H-O-T….HOT. I found out her name was Lily, she eventually gave me her number, she said it was so I would leave her alone and shut up, but I could tell, she was so checking me out

Anyways when we got back to the beach the sun was starting to rise so we had to hurry up and get the girls dressed

"Brick," Boomer shouted "where are the girls?"

Brick didn't even look up from his book, he just pointed to the girls restroom "In there."

"Hey girlies," I shouted "here are some clothes." Boomer and I threw the bags into the room

I heard a muffled thank you, then turned around and walked over towards Brick

(Brick's POV)

So it was about 30 minutes later when the girls came out, and god did they look amazing. They actually looked normal, and I have to give my brothers some props. I didn't think they could do it.

Blossom walked out first wearing a black spaghetti top with a hot pink jacket over it that came to a stop under her breasts; she had on ripped skinny jeans and pink high top converse. Her hair was in a high pony-tail but still ended under her butt. She had a pink ribbon holding up her hair.

Bubbles came out rocking the whole school girl look. Her mini skirt was royal blue and she had a white button up shirt with a sky blue tie with skulls on it. She had on black flat doll shoes and knee high blue and white striped socks. Her hair was up in two pig tails on the side of her head, each one held by a small blue bow. Her blond hair fell to her elbows in soft curls

Last was Buttercup she had on a lime green skull shirt with rips everywhere possible, thank god she had a white tube top under it. She also had on black booty shorts with threads hanging off giving the image that they had been cut from pants to shorts. She had on green and black striped fingerless gloves. Then she had on black converse also with knee high socks that were a solid lime green color. Her long midnight black was also in a ponytail but no ribbons or bows. Her hair fell down the her butt has well as Blossom's

"Damn." I heard Butch whisper

"Well how do we look?" Blossom asked nervously

"Pretty hot for someone without a bra or underwear on." Butch smiled

I glared at my brothers "WHAT?" I shouted

* * *

><p>Well that's it for the second chapter, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review<p> 


	3. CornDogs

Well guys here you go…CHAPTER 3! *WOOP WOOP* I hope you enjoy, I worked very hard on this chappie and I had fun doing it as well so plz R&R…thank you so much

* * *

><p>(Brick's POV)<p>

"You what!" I screamed

"Well we didn't want to buy them bras and underwear…that would be to embarrassing." Butch explained

Man did I want to smack the stupid out of them right then and there but I couldn't since it was sun up and people were starting to arrive.

"Hey red," I turned around and looked at the pink girl "Come here." I demanded

She walked up to me her sisters not far behind "Yes, is there something you want?" she asked her light rose eyes shining in the sunlight

"When we go into town don't say anything and just keep walking and ignore everyone except my brothers and I."

She nodded her head, I turned to my brothers "Boomer keep your eye on the blond one, Butch you can have the green one," I glared at him "But don't try anything." I hissed

He nodded his head his eyes as big as saucers, I massaged the bridge of my nose. This was going to be a long day

"Let's go," I mumbled

(Boomer's POV)

I think Brick was really mad; he seemed to be really stressed out about this. I don't see why I mean they are just mermaids, they need our help….i don't see what's so bad about that.

"Excuse me," Bubbles tapped my bare shoulder "is your leg okay?" she asked

I looked at her "Yeah," she looked worried "It's better thanks to you."

She smiled a little "I don't believe you ever told us your name." She ran her fingers down my arm, sending chills up my spine

"My-uh-my name is B-boomer." She giggled

"Well it's nice to meet you B-boomer." She covered her mouth and giggled some more

"Uh- no it's just Boomer." I shook my head, my hair flopping in front of my face

"Well," she smiled "You have a nice name."

"You have nice eyes." I whispered

"Thank you." She looked at me "But I guess I should give you a fair warning….mermaids have very good hearing abilities."

"What else can you do," I asked, "I mean your sister like froze us so what can you do."

She took a deep breath but continued to smile "I can move water and wind."

"What about your other sister," I looked in the direction of Butch and Buttercup

"She has the powers of heat and lightning, and Blossom can freeze water along with creating snow and frost."

"Sweet," I ran my fingers through my hair "you think you could show me sometime?"

"I would love to." She chirped "But on one condition." She smiled deviously

"And what would that be?" I asked; actually feeling a little bit scared

"I want to try a corndog." She looked very serious but I just wanted to burst out laughing

"You're not kidding are you?" she shook her head

"Why a corndog?" I asked smiling like a goof ball

"Because, sometimes my sisters and I sometime watch sailors eat them and when they have beach festivals I see a bunch a tiny humans eating them." She explained

I had to think in my mind what she meant by tiny humans "Oh you mean kids?"

She cocked her head to the side like a confused dog would do "what are…._kids_?"

"Kids are well human but they are like babies." Wow that was the worst explanation ever

"Oh you mean like a small tail." Now I was the one who was confused "Small tails are as you say babies, or infants."

"Well kids are like babies just bigger but smaller than us." I explained

"Oh," she smiled "so they are like mesaiou?"

"What…that sounds Italian."

"Actually it's Greek for medium, since mermaids are myth or legend we follow the Greek gods mainly Poseidon because he was the god of the oceans." She smiled brightly

Personally I felt like I was in History class, and let's just say I didn't exactly do well in that class.

"And what would we be called?" I asked hoping it was some easy name I could remember, well it wasn't

"Someone our age would be called éna déf̱tero to̱n eni̱líko̱n."

My jaw dropped "what does that stand for in Greek." I asked

"It stands for half adult but we shorten it to morfí or as you would say form as in your final form before becoming a full mermaid or merman."

"Well what are the final forms called?" I was getting way too interested in this conversation if you ask me. But that's when she gave me a 'are you really that stupid' kind of look

"The final forms are called mermaids if you're a girl or merman if you are a boy." She explained

I felt ridiculous, I was just glad we were finally home so that way we I couldn't make a fool out of my-self anymore

The girls just stood in the door way looking at the place, their mouths wide opened and their eyes huge

Butch walked into the living room a coke in his hands "You know, it's not that great of a place." He sat down on a green chair and turned on the TV.

"We know but we've never seen something this amazing." Buttercup gasped

It looked as though Butch had come up with a perverted comment to go along with Buttercup's statement but decided against it mainly because Brick was pissed off enough and the girls probably wouldn't understand.

When the girls actually decided to stop gawking and _come in _the house they were practically memorized with the TV, and lights, and microwave, basically anything that ran on electricity. And we thought that was bad enough, but then they got a hold of our phones and all hell broke loose.

"Buttercup!" Butch screamed "Give me my damn phone back."

"Hey who is this Sydney person?" she asked as she flipped through his contacts "Why are most of these humans girls?" she giggled than started running through the house but Butch wasnt far behind

I could hear screaming from upstairs "Blossom, put that do-," the rest of Brick's sentence was drowned out by a gigantic crash.

I smiled to my-self, Bubbles was lying on the floor watching the fan go around in circles so I stuck my head phones in my ears and drifted off to sleep.

this was going to be a peice of cake

* * *

><p>Personally I think this is the best chapter I've ever written :) oh Butch, I actually feel bad for him. But you got love it when they argue. And then Blossom you better hope Brick is in a good mood, and as for Boomer let's just say he got lucky….plz review<p> 


	4. Mall

So my theory about the girls being easy to deal with evaporated in a second. The next morning we had to explain to them why they couldn't just walk around shirt-less. It was a big struggle, and Butch was encouraging them

"I don't understand why we have to." Buttercup folded her arms; she was only wearing a black bra and jeans.

"Because!" Brick groaned "People don't walk around without shirts like you guys!"  
>"First of all." Blossom interrupted "Merpeople don't walk, we swim." Brick just ignored her; they had been getting on each-other's nerves since the girls showed up<p>

"Yeah and these things you call bras are very uncomfortable." Bubbles whined, that's when I had to come into this. You see last night we agreed we would all watch one of the girls and be with them constantly. I had chosen Bubbles and Butch called Buttercup before Brick had a chance leaving him with Blossom.

"Look I know this is hard for you girls but you need to understand, if you don't want people to think you are mermaids than you need to act, and dress like humans." I explained

Buttercup just huffed and blew a black strand of hair out of her face "Mortals, they are so difficult." The girls walked back to the room they were staying in and continued getting dressed

Brick sighed as the chair beneath him squeaked and groaned "What. The. Hell do we do with these girls?" The orangette asked

"No idea bud." Butch rubbed his eyes with exhaustion

So far the girl had been staying with the trio for about a week and yet they hadn't even left the house. Buttercup had successfully called the Sydney girl and about five others, putting a damper on Butch's day, Bubbles hadn't been much of a pain other than the fact she had a habit for asking stupid questions, and then Blossom very curious as well; that curiosity led to explosions, fire, smoke, and very horrible food.

"Well not that I don't mind the girls or anything but," Boomer swirled his thumbs around one another "they can't just stay in the house the entire time."

"You're right Boomer." Brick stood up unwillingly "why don't we take them to the mall, help them pick out more clothes and we can 'teach them' things."

"Sounds great to me bro," Butch reclined in the chair "Let me know how that works out for ya."

Brick rolled his eyes, grabbing Butch by the collar and on to his feet "Go get your shoes on," Brick growled

Boomer quietly went to retrieve the girls.

"Umm….Bubbles?" Boomer called "Blossom, Buttercup?"

All the girls poked their heads out of the door on the farthest end of the hall

"Yes Boomer," Bubbles blinked suspiciously "you wanted something?"

Boomer smiled shyly, the three beauties of the sea were very graceful, and without even trying they were very intimidating.

The boys quickly learned each of the girl's personalities and strengths plus weaknesses over the week.

"We are going to the mall, so you girls can get more clothing and other items, plus we could teach you some things if you would like." Boomer explained

"Oh, okay." Bubbles eyes brightened, she giggled sweetly; now fully dressed

Walking out of the room each girl, youngest to oldest; Bubbles, Buttercup, then Blossom; all walked to the living room with Boomer not too far behind

"Are we all ready to go?" Brick asked

"Well that is the reason we are standing here." Blossom rolled her eyes

Brick let a growl rip from his throat, but refusing to argue with the red head vixen at the moment Brick just turned around and out the door he went.

The six had passed a few basketball courts on the way there, and again it sparked a few questions as to why "The boys didn't have to wear shirts?" "Why couldn't they?" and the most popular question "Why do they do that?"

It was safe to say the six hadn't even gotten to the mall and the boys already felt as though they were going to explode

Finally to the boys relief they arrived, they all went their separate ways, Buttercup dragging Butch to one store full of sports equipment, music stores.

Bubbles decided she wanted to look at dressed and skirts, she even thought it would be cute to see Boomer in one, unfortunately for Boomer, Bubbles was surprisingly scary when she didn't get what she wanted

Blossom surprisingly found something in common with Brick, they both liked reading, so that's where they headed, the book store. To Brick's surprise Blossom could read and speak every known language to man. Brick was definitely started to lighten up on the orangette girl.

Lets hope it stays that way

* * *

><p><strong>OK GUYS! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE, AND THIS ISNT EVEN A GOOD CHAPTER :'( PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I HAVE NO EXSCUSE FOR WAITING THIS LONG TO UPDATE.<strong>


	5. Bandit

**HEY GUYS I UPDATED QUICKER THIS TIME! AND I ACTUALLY BELIEVE THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER, BUT I'M BRINGING IN SOMEONE I HADN'T PLANED ON BRINGING INTO THE STORY, ACTUALLY 2 SOMEONE'S SO I REALY NEED YOUR OPPINION, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>(Brick's POV)<p>

So the mall adventure went well, nothing exploded. So maybe Blossom wasn't so bad, I learned a lot about her and the entire mermaid culture. Even some things that were a little too much information; although I did ask…

I did learn that the girls' father was major powerful, Blossom didn't exactly explain how powerful but I guess he would be sending their youngest sister for the girls.

"What?" Butch shouted has he sat down in 'HIS' green chair "That means one of is going to have to watch out for two girls."

"Not necessarily," Boomer walked in a phone in his hand "We could call Bandit."

Bandit was our younger brother, he was still 17 so he lived with our parents; he would be 18 in a month though. Boomer was right though, if a fourth sister was coming we could use our fourth brother to help out, besides I doubt mom and dad would mind if we took Bandit off their hands for a little bit.

"That's stupid boomer," Butch hissed "Bandit isn't gonna wanna deal with a mer-….call him."

I chuckled, Bandit was a bit of a womanizer, he learns from the best, after all he had Butch, Boomer, and I to look up to.

"Who is Bandit?" Bubbles asked

"Our brother," Boomer smiled warmly; it was sickening

"Here toss me the phone," I interrupted the two blondes 'moment'

Boomer chucked the phone at my head; luckily I caught it with ease, so that meant no damage for my little brother. I dialed in my brunette brother's number; it rang a couple of times before his voice box came on. I just hung and proceeded to call him until he answered

"WHAT!" He hissed on the other end of the phone; their moans coming from the other end

"Bandit…what are you doing." Oh brother,

"Oh you know," he answered, a woman's voice was heard in the background "Just uh-"

"Bandit," a whine rang out through the receiver "what about me?"

"In a minute babe," he chuckled "anyways, what do you want Brick."

"I want you to put your pants back on and get your ass outside, Butch is coming to get you."

"WHAT!" Both Butch and Bandit hissed

"Go," I shouted at Butch, he just mumbled a string of curse words under his breath as he grabbed his keys and left

"Are you fucking serious?" Bandit growled

"Hey," I snapped "Language, and yeah I am, so stop playing with the prostitute and put your dick away."

He sighed in frustration "Whatever man."

"Where are mom and dad anyways?" I asked a little confused as he could get away this, after all I couldn't, Butch certainly couldn't, and Boomer didn't even try too.

"Oh, they are at some emergency work meeting for the entire day." He said proudly

"Makes sense," I shrugged "Alright, well get dressed kid, Butch should be there soon."

"Okay," there was a shriek; Bandit probably had to toss the girl off of him, the little perv

I hung up and looked at the girls who stared at me wide eyed "What's a dick?" Blossom asked curiously

Boomer just chuckled and headed for the kitchen "So what's little man been up to?"

I ignored Blossom's question, she didn't seem to mind "He's been into prostitute lately," I sighed "I swear he's with Butch too often."

"It could be worse," he looked up at me "He could be raping girls."

Rubbing my face, I couldn't even think of my youngest brother doing that, it was hard enough for me to think he was having sex, although Bandit has always been a bit more rebellious and perverted. Sounds like Butch, the difference is Butch follows most rules, the only ones he breaks are the "no fighting" rules, Bandit breaks _ALL_ the rules, doesn't matter what kind.

Handed Boomer is phone back, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." I mumbled

It was too late, Butch walked in the door with Bandit right after him.

(Blossom's POV)

The boy Brick had been talking too walked in the room behind Butch; he was smiling, but a devious smile

"So please explain to me why I am here." he sat down on the couch, that's when he noticed my sisters and I

His smiled got bigger "Well what do we have here?" he chuckled, walking over to Bubbles where she sat on the floor he bent down next to her "Well what's such a beautiful girl like your-self sitting on the dirty old floor for?"

Bandit was wearing baggy blue jeans with a chain hanging off of them, a dark muscle purple shirt witch a black leather jacket over it. His hair was long like Brick's, but Bandit was maybe at least an inch short than his brothers, and then his eyes. They were so mesmerizing, and mysterious, the reminded me of my sister Bloom's eyes, they were the same way just a lighter shade or purple. Bandits eyes were more of an amethyst color as where Bloom's was a light lavender color. But his eyes, it's like they hid so many secrets

"Bandit!" Brick shouted "Keep your hands off of these three girls." All of the boys walked in the room

"Ok," he simply said, nodding his head in understanding "So why am I here?"

"Here's the thing," Brick began to explain "See these three?" the orangette boy pointed towards my sisters and I

Bandit nodded "What about them?" he leaned his head back as he sat on the couch quietly

"They need our help," Brick took a breath "Don't laugh okay, but they are mermaids."

There was a moment of silence before the brunette boy started laughing just as Brick had told him not to. "You're kidding me right?"

"No," Butch glared at the younger boy "You want proof?" the ravenette by asked

"Yeah sure, why not." Bandit smiled and chuckled

I hadn't realized what was going on until both of my sisters and I was soaked to the bone with water "What, in the name of Neptune!" Buttercup screamed

But within seconds my hair became longer, darker and silkier. My two beautiful long legs became a tale, my shirt and pants evaporated, my eyes where a now darker shade of pink, and I was wet. Buttercup's hair was a cream green and way longer now, her clothing was now gone as well, and her legs were also replaced with her long graceful white and green tale. Bubbles' blonde locks had become long silver strands her eyes now a darker shade of blue, her clothing gone and legs, just like Buttercup and mine, and become a tale; hers was blue with glittering white scales here and there.

"HELL!" Bandit shouted "I don't know what kind of magic trick this is but it ain't funny."

"Listen Kid," Butch spat "This isn't a magic trick."

"We need your help Bandit." Boomer said firmly

* * *

><p><strong>SO YOU NOW KNOW, I AM BRINGING IN BANDIT (USUALLY MY VERSION ON BUNNY'S COUNTERPART(IN ALL OF MYSTORIES WITH BUNNY)) AND BLOOM (SORRY NOT BUNNY THIS TIME(ACTUALLY SAME FEATURES JUST DIFFERENT NAME) BUT BLOOM) SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, BECAUSE I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY AND WHEN I WAS READING SOME OF MY OTHER FICS I THOUGH "WELL HEY LETS TRY BRINGING IN ANOTHER MERMAID SISTER SO THAT MEANS THE BOYS NEED ANOTHER BROTHER" AND BASICALLY THATS WHAT I DID BUT TO EASE MY NERVES PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>


	6. Sorry :(

Okay I just want to say your reviews make me smile and I love you all so much ^_^ I will defiantly be trying to update this soon because I really like the idea of it. So sorry for the wait, and even more sorry for making you guys probably think this was a chapter ….anyways I've never really considered you fans, I just simply thought of you all as readers. But thanks to you guys I especially don't look at you as fans, I see you as my friends and lovely little family :) so yes I will try and get back into updating more and I just want you all to know you guys are all amazing.


	7. Surprise!

**I'M BAAAACCCCCKKKK! (enjoy) **

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Buttercup asked for the 15th time.<p>

The seven teens had been walking for quite some time and only the boys knew of the destination ahead. After Bandit had agreed to help the boys figured it would be best to get out of the house to relive some of the tension forming between them and the girls.

"Wait and see my dear," Bandit smiled sweetly, only to be smacked by Brick.

"Please tell us Boomer," Bubbles begged "I would do anything." She sniffled

"Sorry Bubbles I'm afraid I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He chuckled.

Bubbles stomped away towards Blossom and Brick, her cheeks growing slightly red with irritation.

"Surprise?" Blossom looked at Brick expectantly "Is that like in the movies where the commoners throw a party for the royal person and yell 'surprise' when he or she walks in the room?"

"Well yes, but they aren't commoners or royalty Blossom, they are friends." He watched her expression go from curious to absolutely confused

"But then why does the one person have a crown on sometimes and the others gives them presents and makes food in their honor?" Blossom question, believing she had the upper hand she tossed her hair over her shoulder confidently

"Because Blossom that's called a party-"

"I know what a party is Brick," she huffed "That's when all the peasants come to celebrate the king; everyone dances, and eats, usually it is quite the joyous occasion."

"Yes, but that's just a type of party Blossom" Bandit cut in; smirking as usual "What you are probably thinking of is a royal ball, but what we are talking about is a surprise party. That's when for the most part it's someone's birthday and they don't plan on having a party, so his or her friends organize one for them without the person knowing about it."

"So you are throwing us a surprise party?" Bubble questioned excitedly, bouncing up and down as she walked

"But it is not our birthdays?" Blossom asked confused "What is a birthday?"

The boys groaned in unison, all of them absolutely fed up with the constant questions.

"Hey if we get presents who cares." Buttercup smiled triumphantly

Bandit chuckled and looked at his brothers "I like her"

Butch glared at him "Keeps your hands off her little man, if I can't have her neither can you!"

Bandit put his hands in the air in defeat "So when is my mermaid gonna get here?" he looked from one brother to another "I would like it to be soon."

"Bloom should arrive on land any day now, and the second she steps foot…well possibly tail on the beach we will feel it." Blossom informed him

"But there is also the slight possibility she is already here and in that case we won't know, she will." Buttercup sat in the sand that covered the beach, which the 7 had been walking on.

"Yes, Bloom had already been gone that morning we left and father had been so upset because she always leaves without mentioning where she is heading to as well as being gone for many moons." Bubbles chimed in, sitting next to her ravenette sister and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Figures," Bandit rolled his eyes and plopped down across from the two sisters "So, what does your sister look like?"

"Bandit?" Brick warned, his voice filling with anger

"It's just a question man, chill out and sit down." He patted the spot next to him. Brick reluctantly sat down next to him. Blossom sat between Brick and Bubbles, Butch next to Buttercup and Boomer sat between him and Bandit.

"Well," Blossom thought for a second "we don't know what her human form looks like, but her mermaid form is quite beautiful."

"Yes," Bubbles chirped "She has lavender eyes just like the blooms of the lavender flower. That's how she got her name, from her eyes."

"Hold up, you know what lavender is?" Boomer asked confused

"Yes," Buttercup explained "in what you call schools, we learn about every kind of plant and animal on the planet."

Boomer nodded his head as though he understood "Anyways, back you your sister."

"She has very long hair; it's the color of amethyst and twists into little curls at the end. A braid rounds from the side of her head to the other and her bangs just barely extend over her eyes." Bubbles continued

"Her tail is silver with a spiraling strip of violet cascading down it, and her fins are translucent with flecks of purple and silver." Buttercup added in

"She sounds beautiful," Boomer complimented "I mean you girls where as well don't get me wrong but….wow."

"It's okay Boomer, we understand. Bloom is very beautiful, she has many suitors back home but she refuses to marry; she is the equivalent of you Ariel the Mermaid I guess you could say." Bubbles informed "She is too rebellious, too curious, she does not want to be stuck with children her entire life she wants to, as you say 'live a little'."

"Sounds a little like someone else we know." Butch turned an accusing glare at Bandit "It must be a youngest sibling thing"

Bandit rolled his eyes and ignored Butch "Whatever man." Was all he said.

"It would not be shocking if she were already on land; she tends to admire the human world and already knows more than we do about it."

Brick rubbed his face letting out a long sigh "So how do we find her if she is already here"

"Well that's the thing, if she is; she could be in this area, or on the other side of the country or even a different continent," Blossom rubbed his back gently hoping to relieve him of the stress the girls have put upon him.

"That's wonderful," Butch lay on his back, closing his eyes and soaking in the sun

"We could always send word for her." Buttercup smiled confidently "But one of us would have to risk going into water."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know it's been awhile, I know I said I would try writing this chapter awhile back but I got busy (a.k.a lazy). However I did put a lot into this chapter, it's more of filler on some things. So where the boys taking the girls? What does Buttercup have in store for the boys? And where is Bloom?<strong>


End file.
